


You can’t deny it

by camille_miko



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habituellement, leurs nuits étaient brusques et l’après était... froid, presque inexistant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était toujours contre lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can’t deny it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, rien n'est à moi.
> 
> Prompt d'obscur échange : Comment Cain se montre câlin avec Abel après la première fois où ils ont inversé les rôles (fluff !)
> 
> Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.

Abel s’écroula littéralement sur Caïn au moment où ils jouirent. C’était puissant, intime. Plus rien n’existait en dehors de leurs deux corps emmêlés. Il n’y avait plus que leurs respirations qui s’entremêlaient.  
Et la main de Caïn qui lentement allait et venait dans son dos, sans un seul mot. Sa chaleur qui ne s’éloignait pas de lui, qui restait. Il le sentit tirer la couverture sur eux deux. Abel avait la sensation d’être dans un cocon de chaleur, de bien-être. Difficile d’imaginer cela possible quand on connaissait son compagnon.

Habituellement, leurs nuits étaient brusques et l’après était... froid, presque inexistant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était toujours contre lui.  
Un bulle de douceur les entourait, lui tirant un soupir de délice. Ce fut à ce moment là que Caïn décida de se mettre en mouvement. Au début, Abel pensa qu’il allait le repousser ou nier ce qui venait de se passer, l’intensité qu’ils avaient ressentie tous les deux.  
Sauf qu’au contraire, Caïn s’installa un peu plus confortablement contre lui, la tête reposant sur son torse, une main jouant presque machinalement autour de son téton.  
Il n’y avait rien de sexuel, de « je te veux » dans ce geste. C’était plus… « Je suis bien ici et maintenant ». Etonnant venant de son combattant.

\- Tu as aimé.  
Ce n’était pas une question. Il n’y avait pas le moindre doute, l’ombre d’une hésitation dans la voix du brun. C’était une affirmation. Et elle n’appelait aucune réponse, aucune protestation. C’était juste un fait, murmuré d’une voix satisfaite et comblée. Tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais pensé avoir de la part de Caïn.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais, reconnut Abel.  
La main qui avait glissé sur son bras s’arrêta une seconde, marque d’étonnement, avant de reprendre son geste. Il était lent, presque paresseux. C’était une forme d’onanisme qui ne disait pas son nom, qui n’avait pas les mêmes conséquences évidentes. Mais malgré tout, c’était une lente caresse.

\- Pourquoi ?  
Abel sursauta presque. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu’ils étaient ainsi, en silence, sans que Caïn n’ait ressenti le besoin de lui répondre. En réalité, Abel était en train de s’endormir sous la caresse contre son bras, bercé par la lente respiration du combattant. Difficile de croire que c’était le même homme que celui qui partageait habituellement sa couche. Ce n’était définitivement pas le même style.  
\- Ca n’avait pas l’air d’être ton style d’accepter. Plutôt… Du genre « jamais pour moi ».  
Le silence retomba. Ne restait plus qu’eux deux. Le bruit de la base était lointain, comme étouffé. Peu importait l’heure, elle était toujours en effervescence. Il n’y avait jamais véritablement de repos, ici. C’était ce qui avait attiré Caïn à l’origine.

Le brun déposa un baiser sur sa peau, sans rien ajouter. Sans même commenter le frisson plus qu’évident du blond.  
Il se sentait simplement bien, serein à le sentir contre lui, ainsi. C’était la première fois qu’il avait réellement envie de profiter de l’autre sans que ce soit sexuel. Enfin, si, cela l’était évidemment vu qu’ils venaient de coucher ensemble, mais… Ce n’était pas pendant. C’était après. C’était… nouveau. Et Abel ne semblait pas s’en plaindre.  
C’était difficile de passer à côté de ce qu’il n’aimait pas. Il avait une manière de le montrer, de l’exprimer qui rendait même sa plus grande mauvaise foi impossible. Même s’il ne s’en privait pas pour autant.

Il recommença à déposer un baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre. Remontant lentement vers la mâchoire, sans jamais dévier de sa trajectoire, sans jamais véritablement bouger de là où il se trouvait.  
C’était long, lent et paresseux. Uniquement des qualificatifs dont Abel n’aurait jamais pensé qualifier Caïn. Il était tout sauf cela. Mais à le sentir ainsi, à sentir monter en lui cette douceur, cette délicatesse, c’était à se demander pourquoi.  
Cela n’avait rien de sexuel. Ce n’était pas pour préparer un nouveau round –on pouvait difficilement qualifier le sexe entre eux d’amour tendre-, c’était plus pour savourer, profiter du moment et le prolonger.  
C’était nouveau. Comme bien des choses, ce soir. Au final, est-ce qu’il connaissait réellement Caïn ? Est-ce que ce n’était pas juste une façade, ce qui l’arrangeait de lui montrer, qui lui donnait le moins de prise possible sur lui ? Est-ce qu’au final, ce qu’il était en train de découvrir n’était pas aussi une véritable facette de son camarade ?

Abel posa une main sur l’épaule la plus proche de Caïn, laissant doucement ses doigts masser le muscle et les os sous sa main, tirant ainsi un léger soupir de plaisir à son combattant.  
Une première.  
Il pourrait facilement devenir accro à ce genre de choses. Du sexe. Des câlins. Et Caïn tendre et détendu avec lui, tout contre lui.  
Quand le brun arriva à ses lèvres, il l’embrassa lentement, longuement, prenant tout son temps, comme s’ils étaient en couple, comme s’ils faisaient l’amour, plutôt que baiser. Comme si c’était le quotidien, une vie de tendresse et d’amour. Une vie qu’il vivrait certainement avec plaisir.

Caïn reposa la tête sur son épaule, la main posée sur l’autre épaule de son pilote. Sa respiration était calme, lente. Elle caressait la peau, encore couverte de sueur d’Abel. Et ce n’est qu’au bout de plusieurs minutes qu’Abel comprit. Il venait de s’endormir. Comme si c’était une évidence. Comme s’ils ne dormaient que comme cela.  
Il n’y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit l’unique fois qu’Abel soit celui qui vienne en Caïn. Pendant c’était délicieux, mais après, si Caïn était toujours aussi câlin, c’était encore meilleur. Cette nuit allait se reproduire. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Même si cela était difficile, même s’il fallait laisser du temps au brun pour s’y habituer.  
Mais cela se reproduirait, jusqu’à plus soif, jusqu’à ce que Caïn le repousse et reprenne son rôle ou… Plus simplement, aussi longtemps qu’ils coucheraient l’un avec l’autre, tant après l’amour, qu’après la baise, ils auraient ce moment de pure tendresse, de calme et de bien-être.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
